Yoitowauri No Ma No Tatakai
by JBEATZ2408
Summary: In a place where an evil force named 'The Dark Forces', many Anime characters must team up together to eliminate the evil people. They will also meet new characters and other characters to their series. All Rights Reserved.
1. Chapter 1: Summoning Part 1

Yoitiowauri No Ma No Tatakai Chapter 1: Summoning Part 1

Human Field, 09:00 (Attack On Titan)

The breeze behind him symbolise something very relaxing. It was finally spring time. He lifted himself up from the ground and looked around until he eyes caught a familiar face.

"Yo, Mikasa."

Eren arose and brushed himself off.

"Hey, Eren. It seems you woken up."

Mikasa looked straight ahead, her expression neverchanging. She just glared at that wall that was keeping them safe. She sighed a little and then looked at Eren.

"Eren, do you feel weird?"

"Huh, no Mikasa." Said Eren surprised. "I feel fine, why? Do you think the Titans are going to knock down Wall Maria?"

"No, you would know if Titans were about to attack." Dismissed Mikasa. "It's just... I feel if something is about to happen, but I can't put my finger on it."

"I'm sure it's nothing, just relax, OK?" Said Eren

When Eren said that he urged Mikasa to follow him into the main town. When they entered the town they were greeted by a great shout.

"Ereeeen!"

Eren looked behind to see a familiar sight. It was Armin, his childhood friend.

"H..hey Eren." Wheezed Armin. "W... What are y... You doing here?"

"Hey, Armin. Just leaving Mikasa at the Survey Corps station to rest."

"Oh... Don't do that." Said Armin, getting his breath back. "Don't bother trying to get in there."

"Why not?" Questioned Eren. "That's the only place we have to go to."

"They aren't there. All of them are gone out exploring." Said Armin.

"Why? Is it something to do with the Titans?" Questioned Eren.

"No, nothing close." Responded Armin. "They had got word from the Military Police that there was a weird thing coming from the sky and it was coming relatively close."

"Weird thing?" Wondered Eren. "Like what?"

"Well..."

But Armin was stopped in his tracks by a high pitched scream, almost similar to the colossal Titan. The three of them rushed to the wall only to see what Armin was describing. It was a silver, dish like entity. It slanted to point diagonally straight at Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Fear engulfed the three, and so did light. In a matter of seconds they were gone by a blue light.

"Targets 1 to 3 captured" echoed the dish like thing

Just after what it said, a big flash of light, almost like a lightning strike flashed, leaving a civilised but quiet town.

\- Tokyo November 10th 2024, 13:00 (Sword Art Online)

The noise of Kirito's phone beside him was enough to make him spring of his bed as if it was a trampoline. He immediately rushed down a flight of stairs and rushed for the front door. There was standing Asuna, his lover.

"Hey there, Mr. Black Swordsman." Jokingly said Asuna with a welcoming but cheeky grin, like she knew what she was doing.

"Would you stop calling me that please?" Questioned Kirito, a little exhausted from it. Asuna only giggled and let herself through the front door. She had never been inside his house before so she was fascinated about how it was made.

"Wow, Kirito. I didn't know your house was so... Modern." She said astounded, looking around the house at the photos and paintings scattered across the home walls.

"Yeah, my family are quite the artistic type." Said an unamused Kirito, scanning them for the how many times over again. Asuna turned around and softly said "Well tell them their style is amazing."

Kirito urged Asuna to get on with the plans he was begging for them to do when the next Art Online games come out.

"So, originally the plans was to initiate a guild together, but, you said you had a better idea?" Said Asuna, wondering what Kirito might pull out of his hat of surprises.

"Ah, yes. Follow me." Said Kirito, urging her again to go somewhere. This time he urged her into his back garden. He gathered the keys and unlocked the little chest underneath a floorboard of the patio.

"Well, I would say that with your and my ability will be able to conquer the games together, how does that sound?"

"Well..." Said Asuna abruptly until a dark shadow appeared over them. They looked up and they saw a silvery thing above them. There eyes will filled with fear and they were scared. A blue light then shone over them for a quick second and they were gone.

"Targets 4 and 5 captured."

It echoed those phrases and dissapered into thin air. Leaving only two simple pieces of paper on the ground. - Disboard, November 10th 2024 13:25 (No Game No Life)

The faint swirling sound of a ring and the light tapping of a throne symbolised time passing in Elkia. There was mere silence. Nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't until the person arose from the throne and sent out a command to the woman behind him.

"Steph, fetch me those progress reports, dear?" Sora questioned sweetly.

Stephanie, without hesitation, rushed to the corridor and split open the two doors. This was loud enough to wake Shiro up.

"Huh...mnggnm" grunted Shrio, still in a daze after the relaxing nap she took.

"Ah, so finally you're awake, sleepyhead." Said Sora, looking down at his sister, lying on a carpet sideways.

"Yeah..." Whispered Shiro, still tired. "What happened?"

"Steph has gone to fetch the progress reports on the kingdom." Proudly spoke Sora. "I know for a fact it will have to be good with the new laws I placed in."

"Why didn't you get them yourself?" Questioned Shiro day dreamily.

"Do you think Blank has time for some silly paperwork? Of course not!" Exclaimed Sora.

"Wow... I didn't know you were so... Mean..." Shiro softly said that and fell back into a deep sleep.

Sora gently chuckled and grinned at the doors at the events that just transpired. The doors open again and there were piles of paperwork. At the least there had to be 10 different piles of paper, different shapes and sizes. Stephanie slowly one by one carried the papers to Sora and Shiro.

"Did you read through them?" Questioned Sora, looking down at the piles of paper.

Stephanie's expression changed from exhaustion to rage. "No! Why would think that I would read through all of this paperwork?"

"Why would you think Blank would read through all of this paperwork?" Responded Sora very cocky sounding.

"Ugh, you annoy me!" Cried Stephanie. "Treating a fair maiden like myself..."

Just then Stephanie caught something out of the glimpse of her eyes. She spotted a shiny, silver saucer floating above them. "Um, Sora, what is that?"

Sora slowly moved up to see a blue light. He had barely got a chance to see what had happened as he only saw blue lights.

"Targets 6-8 captured."

In a moment, they were wiped out of exsistance, leaving piles upon piles of paper scattered across the room.

Tokyo Underground November 10th 2024 23:50 (Tokyo Ghoul)

The two strolled through the crowd for a minute in silence. He's hasn't been here since that incident. She looked at him sharply.

"This is the only way we're gonna confront Tsukiyama, Kaneki. Get over yourself." Whispered Touka, making sure none of the surrounding crowd.

"... This is stupid." Kaneki whispered with seriousness. He knew he didn't want to even remember this place, let alone remember Tsukiyama.

"Look, Kaneki! We either let him run rampage, killing innocent ghouls, or we stop his mischief." Touka whispered very sternly. She meant business.

The two of looked ahead after that statement, never making eye-contact once until they entered the theater and had taken their seats. Touka broke their silence with a quick statement

"Look, you see him Kaneki?" Touka whispered to Kaneki, leaning to his ear.

"Where? I don't see him." Whispered back Kaneki. Touka pointed him out.

Resting on a seat on a balcony sat Tsukiyama, his grin growing wider the more ghouls that entered, his bright purple hair shining from the chandeliers above him. He sat alone on his chair, just smiling. When the clock hit midnight he arose from his chair and rang a bell. The place fell into a dead silence when the bell was rung.

"Fellow ghouls! We are gathered here today to celebrate our annual competition!" He proclaimed with joy and a uproar began.

"Bring out the Ghoul!"

Being released from a cage, a starved, giant ghoul stood with hunger in his face, taking anything he can get a piece off. There was a sudden uproar of cheers around the place. Kaneki sat their, Contemplating on what is about to happen. Touka sat their in disgust, staring in anger at the scene underneath them.

"Bring out the Human!"

Also being released from a cage, a middle aged woman was released. She stood frozen with fear when she made eye contact with the ghoul. The bell rang again and the ghoul pranced at her, and she began scrambling around the arena. There was a uproar of chants for the ghoul killing this woman! Around halfway through this mauling, Touka caught something out of her perifial vision.

"Hey Kaneki." Said Touka, leaning towards Kaneki. "What's that in the sky?"

Kaneki caught a glimpse of a silver dish like thing before his vision was attacked by a blue light. In an instant Kaneki, Touka and Tsukiyama all disappeared without a single ghoul noticing.

"Targets 9-11 captured."

It faintly echoed through the glass window, but was clearly overshadowed by the array of cheers. The dish like thing then disappeared into thin air, having an array of ghouls cheering the only sound heard

\- Tokyo, November 11th 2024 11:00 (Chuunibyou)

"Reports say that Kirigaya Kazuto and Yuuki Asuna have been reported missing for nearly 24 hours now. If anyone has any information on their last whereabouts, please contact your local police station."

"Jeez, that's unfortunate." Said Yuuta with breakfast in his mouth.

Ever since the mysterious and sudden disappearance of two of the worlds best gamers, Tokyo police stations and civilians have been on high alert for kidnapping. Yuuta sat their in disbelief on how someone so popular could be kidnapped so easily. After a couple moments of pondering, he heard a knock on his front door. He sat up and reached to open he front door.

"The maiden is here." Said Rikka intently, staring at him with giant, upturned eyes.

"Stop giving me that look." Yuuta said gently patting Rikka on the head to which she made a little noise.

Yuuta urged her to move forward and get to school. She immediately began to skip behind him and follow his footsteps. They both were quiet until they reached the train station.

"Did you hear about the kidnapping of the famous gamers yesterday Rikka?" Questioned Yuuta

"Yes, I've dwelled deep in this conflict and my assumption is that a mythical being has possessed their bodies and spirits and are now working for them." Rikka answered back in a serious tone "It is the only explanation my eye tells and is the most plausible for its very sudden nature."

"Would you stop with your mythical ideas." Responded Yuuta angrily. "If there was a 'mythical creature' then it should come out of the sky and shoot a blue light at my face and body!"

Just then he heard a hovering sound. It was very faint but he could make it out. He then looked up at the sky and gasped. It was a silver dish like thing. He stood up to get a better look at the object. Rikka arose from her seat and stood with hands on her hips.

"You believe me now, do you not?"

"What..." Yuuta was at a loss for words. Something that he just imagined had just became a reality. Before he had any real time to comprehend what was happening, he was absorbed by a ray of blue light absorbed his vision. In a matter of milliseconds, he had disappeared from the train station.

"Targets 12 and 13 captured."

At that moment it had disappeared, a train came to a screeching halt, awaiting for Yuuta and Rikka.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2.


	2. Chapter 2: Summoning: Part 2

Yoitowauri No Ma No Tatakai Chapter 2: Summoning Part 2

Hopes Peak Academy, Tokyo 13:00 November 11th 2024 (Danganropra)

"So what your opinion on this, Sayaka?" Questioned Naegi.

"To be honest, I don't think it just happened..." Wondered Sayaka, lost in thought on how this was possible.

The whole premise of Japan had been flooded with controversy, even in such a secluded place as Hopes Peak Academy. They had became so popular that when the disappearance of Kirito and Asuna broke out, it became one of the most talk about subject.

"It's too sudden for this just to be a kidnapping that happened on impulse." Sayaka stated sternly. "It had to be planned, why else would they be captured so easily."

"You're right on that, but, there isn't enough evidence to back them up." Spoke Naegi thinking out loud what he thought in his head. "No one had planned to do anything to them and if they did, we would off heard it by now."

"Maybe it would better to listen to your principal and go to classes like students should." Echoed a voice at the end of the room. The voice alone was enough to stiffen them up. It was the voice of principal Monobear.

"Agh, sir! We're sorry! We didn't mean it!" Sayaka spoke scared, bowing he head towards her principal.

"Well, I am in the right mind to give you a punishment now aren't I?" Cheered Monobear, out powering Maizono.

He stood there, one paw on his hip, one paw shaking like a fist. He wore his smirk that would make a person die if it changed. He tried to say something but something crashed through the window. In an instant, blue light absorbed Naegi, Sayaka and Monobear in a matter of seconds.

"Targets 14-16 captured."

Afterlife, ?:?, ? ? ? (Angel Beats)

He held the picture in his hand, tear stained but still visible.

"Kanade..." Otonashi mustered weakly, gripping the picture lightly, just bearly bending.

The picture consisted of the whole of the SSS, Yuri, Hinata, Ayato, you name it. It was a picture taken after the infamous afterlife war front of them near a set of stairs, all in one big group, smiling and posing.

"Why..." Otonashi whispered sadly, gripping the picture a little more tighter. "Why did you have to leave?"

He slowly cried to himself, holding the picture to his chest. He sat in the alley with the light just being able to let him see clearly. The moon shone down the alleyway he was in. He sat there in silence trying to grasp his thoughts together until the silence was broken. A loud crash could be heard on the other side of the wall so he left the alley to the main area. He managed to see what had crashed before him. A silver saucer like entity had smacked right into the side of the school. It fell on the concrete underneath it and wedged it in there too. Otonashi immediately rushed over to see what had happened. After looking at it, the glass above it lifted open and smoke came from inside it. Otonashi jumped back and yelped at it. He had got such a fright he had lost his footing and fell on the ground. After lifting himself up, he noticed a single, tall man standing there. He wore a black trench coat, a fedora, black jeans and polished black boots

"God Damn Thing! Why do you have to crash now at all times!" Roared this man at the entity. "Don't act up at Hopes Peak when we practically flew through buildings, but crash when we hit a rock! If you wanna work some time soon, I'd be oblidged!"

"H... Hey..." Muttered Otonashi, crawling to the man kicking the silver entity.

"What!" Roared the man at Otonashi but it only took one clear look and he instantly changed from anger to mellow. "Oh, Hello there Otonashi"

"What..." Otonashi lied there in disbelief looking at him.

He had a striking resemblance to Hinata, but a lot taller, at least a good foot taller. He also had a dark, chocolate like brown hair. He also had a slight bit of hair hanging over his orange eyes. He also wore a casual goatee beard and he appeared nicely groomed.

"Disbelieved at me huh? I don't blame yah." The man said, folding his arms with a relaxed face. "Look, help me find resources here and how about I let you know about Kanade, a deal?"

The man stuck out a hand to help Otonashi up. He accepted it, but very cautiously. Only God knows what this man is capable of. This man knows about Kanade and he doesn't go here. The man told him what he needed and Otonashi led him around the school. They walked side by side around the school. When they reached the main hallway, the man had this to say.

"So, Otonashi, you may be wondering who I am and what this is all about." The man said looking down at the floor, then he looked at Otonashi in the face. "Well, here's the whole story."

"You see, Otonashi, my name is Jeimi "Taiyo No Kyusheishu" Mafi and I am one of the 3 leaders of a group on my planet, Kibo, simply known as the RDF. The RDF, or Rebellers against the Dark Forces are an army that fights against aliens known on my planet as Dark Force Fighters. The Dark Force Fighters are a variety of different speices, such as warrior lizards, flying bottom feeding fish that fead of humans or even humans themselves. Their main goal is to kill and rule, so they kill every inhabitant on a planet and steal its energy to form Dark Forces. It is indeed tough to figure out if there is a Dark Force Fighter on Kibo, but simple comparisons are made to check. We are always running out of men to fight, so we started a project to seek for the best fighters from Kibo, to which, the first time, horribly failed. The fighters were cocky and reckless, getting themselves into all sorts of troubles and getting themselves killed was possible, and it happened, a lot! So much so that it got to the point where nearly all of the fighters were killed in battle. The most logical reason behind this is because we rushed them so quickly they hadn't got used to us yet. So we decided on two things. One, to try again and hunt for the best fighters known to man, or two, give up and surrender to The Dark Forces. Number Two is not an option in my eyes. So we look across worlds, even dimensions and tear apart time itself just to find the people we need. This is what happened to you. So far we have travelled to places like The Human Field, Tokyo, even breaking into a world ran by games. We gather information about the people and we learn their strengths and weaknesses. Although, you may not appear strong, you do posses great weapon wielding skill, such as being able to use a gun with no worries. This is what we call " A Rebellious Ability", something key for being given a specific role, but you out do the required ability, and your friend Kanade also qualifies in that category, along with your other friend Yuri. This make you and your friends the strongest of them all which we call "The Promises." We use this term as we promise to provide the best when choosing our people to fight. To put it simply, to us, your supposed to be superhuman, which, from scanning you, you seem to be. So I ask you this question. Will you kindly help us?"

After giving the backstory he outstretched a hand to Otonashi, which he hesitantly accepted. Jeimi smiled happily and walked into the room with the supplies.

"Get your stuff together, Otonashi, we're leaving in five minutes." Jeimi called out from the room. Otonashi responded with a nod and grunt and moved for the exit. Later, Jeimi managed to patch the scrapes with rolls of tape and pushed from the inside of the vehicle with a crowbar to fix the dents. He urged Otonashi into he cockpit to which he did.

"Target 19 captured." At that moment the ship lifted of the ground and zoomed at speed faster than light the ship disappeared.

\- Planetptune, 15:00, November 11th 2024 (Hyperdimension Neptunia) "What? What do you mean our shares have gone down?" Neptune said in disbelief.

She was shocked at this because she had been working thoroughly with Nepgear around Planetptune. But remember, this is through the eyes of Neptune.

"Giving a speech on how Planetptune should get better games is not going to change the nation for the better!" Sternly spoke Histoire, standing her ground, obviously mad.

"But that took me an hour to write, that's one hour gone out of my games." She sounded as if this was just as bad as the city going into poverty.

"My goodness, Neptune, I'm starting to..." Histoire didn't get time to finish her sentence before a loud bang came from the door.

"Plot convince saves the day again!" Cheerily exclaimed Neptune, rising from her purple sofa and running past Histoire. "Chat to ya in a toodles, Histy!"

"Neptune, I'm not finished!" Yelled Histoire. She pouted and folded her arms. "That girl sometimes..."

Neptune leaped like a gazelle to the door to answer it. As she answered it, she was not disappointed by a familiar sight, Lady Noire, Lady Blanc and Lady Vert.

"Jeez, took you longer than Speed The Hedgehog 06's loading screens." Whined Neptune, pretending to be sleepy

"Enough joking, let's get straight to the point." Proclaimed Noire, letting herself in along with Blanc and Vert.

After they let themselves in, they made way to the discussion room, surrounding the circle table that laid before them. It was a room blocked out by shutters and lights lit up the room they were in. Each rested in their seat comfortably and began discussing.

"Ok, so we've recently have got this video run wild on the internet about reports on a mysterious object seen around the skies, so we need more information on it. Any reports?" Noire proclaimed leaning her elbows on the table.

"Well... I've heard nothing of the sorts." She spoke in a hush as she usually does, but, more in a confused tone.

"Yeah, what are you talking about Noire?" questioned Neptune in disbelief.

"What? You mean you've never heard of it?" Noire sounded like this was true, to which Neptune and Blanc contradicted otherwise.

"I think I've heard reports on this being." Vert said leaning over the table.

"From observation it appears to be a metal saucer on the outcoast of the border between Lastation and Leanbox. It appears to be in bad repair and seems that it's slowly coming into the nations."

"Heh... We're lucky it's not here then." Noire spoke in a comedic way.

The biggest problem though is that they didn't know what was behind the shutters. There hovered a single saucer.

"All right Otonashi, you aim using this grip to lock on and you press the blue button to fire the laser, easy as that." Jeimi explained, pointing at the machinery as he says it.

Otonashi slowly but carefully aimed at the window. As he did that 4 dings could be heard, obviously indicating that the radar was locked on to the goddesses. He nodded at the noise and pressed the blue button underneath the grip. The ship shook a bit as the light was produced. Around 4 or 5 seconds later a robotic voice echoed "Targets 20 to 24 captured."

"Well done, Otonashi. You learn quick!" Jeimi spoke impresed. All Otonashi did was press a button and it can captured people.

Otonashi was proud of himself, but knew they had to get moving. He rose from where he was standing but Jeimi stopped him in his tracks.

"Wanna fly it yourself?" Questioned Jeimi anxiously, tilting his head sideways.

"Oh, I'm not experienced in any flying." Replied Otonashi woringly

"You're a fast learner, and there's always time to learn." Jeimi also responded, leaning against a chair. "Just flick the third switch on the right."

He done as he said and they were moving at a fast speed, so fast you couldn't comprehend what was what anymore. Then they reached light speed and exited out of orbit.

Elysia Hill, 17:00, November 11th 2024 (Tales Of Zestiria)

"You really do underestimate the true beauty of this place, huh Mikleo?" Sorey said to Mikleo, looking at the sunset

The two of them sat there, looking at the view over the mountain, gazing at sunset in awe. There was a nice and calm silence, smiling into the distance.

"I'm really gonna miss here, Sorey, and Pops." Mikleo looked at Sorey just then, Sorey looked back as well.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things you can remember about here. Who knows? Hyland could be an interesting place." Sorey responded, trying to stay optimistic even though he knew the sad truth that nothing can beat a place like home.

"Yeah..." Mikleo drifted off, looking back into the sunset, smiling.

It was almost at the end of the day, and it was nearly time to return to the village. The sun was slowly setting but out of good observation, something appeared upon the sun.

"Sorey, do you see what I see?" Leaned Mikleo to Sorey, pointing out the dot in the sun.

"Yeah, I see it. Do you think it's a hellion?" Sorey spoke in shock, wondering how something could do that.

"Might as well test our luck then" Mikleo exclaimed, reaching for his staff. Not only a couple second's after did Sorey as well.

They ready their weapons, focusing hard on the object coming close. They kept their guard up until they saw it was a flying saucer and they noticed a small, wierd detail. A sprayer? A projecter? They didn't know what it was. But in a matter of seconds they disappeared into nothing by blue light.

"Targets 25 and 26 captured"

It echoed quite loud this time as it was a vast open mountain region but it didn't matter as know one heard it. The saucer then turned away and went back into light speed.

Tokyo, 19:00, November 11th 2024 (Noragami)

"Payment recieved. Your wish is my command." Spoke Yato proudly.

"Jeez, this one actually looks quite tough this time." Yukine whispered a little bit nervously, looking at the phantom. "Are you sure we can take in on?"

"Come on now, Yukine. You can handle this, can't you?" Wondered Yato in a very sarcastic tone of voice, looking at Yukine's head.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yukine said, feeling more confident looking at the phantom.

"All right then, Yukine! Let's go!" Yato yelled after flipping a 5 yen coin, placing it in his pocket, readying himself.

Yukine nodded from this request and readied himself too. He flashed his kanji tattoo and formed into Yato's regalia, resting nicely in his grip. Yato had a good look at this phantom. It appeared to be a purple elephant standing upon a school boy, obviously symbalising that a heavy weight had been put upon that person's shoulders. It also had tattoings of daikirai and doko ka ni itsu te, meaning I hate you and go away, phrases someone suicidal would have. Yato knew what he had to do and what to do. He smiled a bit and bounced towards it.

"Hey! Long Nose!" Yato shouted at the elephant, getting it's attention away from the school boy. "Nice to meet ya!"

In a matter of a split second, Yato hit the phantom dead centre on his forehead with his boots. He grinned at this and flung himself backwards into the air of the phantom's forehead into mid-air. He readied himself to point foward. He alligned his head in the direction of the monster's face and pushed himself foward.

"This is the land of the rising sun." Yato began to recite his usual sayings. "Your desecration will not be allowed. And now lay be waste with the Hanki, and expel thy last defilement."

He proclaimed these words while brushing his fingers off his regalia, making light up as he further went on down the blade. The monster readied himself and went for the kill, aiming to bite off Yato's head. Although the monster clearly won this battle in brawns, but Yato won in speed and skill as just before the monster could open it's mouth, Yato sliced the thing in half with the regalia. Yato landed on the ground safe and sound with not even a scratch on his body. Although we can't say the same for the monster, as it imploded from the moment Yato's feet his the ground, turning into black droplets before turing into a beautiful, heavenly pattern and vanishing. Yato looked back up to see the wish was a success. Yato grinned and pointed the regalia upwards to the sky.

"Revert Yukine." Yato proclaimed as he let go of his regalia.

The regalia flashed with light as it converted back into Yukine. He stood there, wearing his normal expression.

"Impressive Yato." Yukine spoke, turning his body away from Yato. "Perhaps I doubted you too early."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yato shouted, enraged by Yukine diss thrown at him.

Yukine lightly chuckled and then noticed something in the distance. "Look, it's Hiyori."

Yato looked over Yukine's shoulder and swiftly moved in front of him and sprinted to reach Hiyori. He was stopped halfway when he noticed something in the corner of his eye, a metal object, more like a saucer. He noticed it aiming in the middle of the three of them as it zapped its blue light. It only took a few seconds and they were gone in an instant.

"Targets 27 to 29 captured."

It then turned around and aimed for the sun. It moved quite slowly and turned around then it sped off into the sunset. Then, in a instant, they dissapeared, leaving an empty street with a single person walking down it.


	3. Chapter 3: Reform

Yoitowauri No Ma No Tatakai Chapter 3: Reform

It only took a few seconds and they were gone in an instant.

"Well done Otonashi, I'm impressed by your work." Jeimi spoke, leaning into the control panel. "It seems that we have captured everyone we need. Good job."

Otonashi smiled back at him, leaning in the chair in relief. He pulled through and in good colours as well.

"To be honest, Otonashi, I didn't expect us to pull through with this. I'm glad I didn't think twice on choosing you for this mission." Jeimi said, facing a green panel behind the chair. Jeimi was a little curious as it didn't say it's normal stats and didn't read it's green colour, but instead, multiple yellows and reds, indicating that there was a disturbance in the chamber.

"God damn it, we've got a problem." Jeimi rushed to the panel, making a infinity sign with the air over it with his index finger, bringing up another panel with multiple buttons.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Otonashi jumped back, still staying on the chair.

"No, it's not your fault." Jeimi spoke seriously, not taking his eyes of the panel. "It's mine. I forgot to enable the sleeping gas in order to relax them."

Otonashi was a bit taken aback. Sleeping gas? Why would they do that? In that moment of thought, the ship shook like an unsteady rock.

"What's happening?" Otonashi said in shock, falling back into the wall.

"Shit. Otonashi, pass me the key on the desk." Jeimi said looking at him but his eyes slowly flicking back to the panel.

Otonashi rushed to the panel, looking for something that would resemble a key. Luckily, he found a small metal card on it. Although he was a bit shocked to see what was on it, a date and writing. " 2/2/11, don't forget." What? Why would that be on the back of it?

"Here, you okay, Otonashi?" Jeimi said, looking over his shoulder to Otonashi. Otonashi jumped a bit, looking back at him. He stood there looking, hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Otonashi whispered, looking away from Jeimi handing him the key.

Jeimi faced changed drastically, he went from having worry to frustration. Jeimi took the key and went to the machine. He swiped it and inputed codes. In a matter of seconds, the warnings went from what they were to green.

"Wow, you must be good at this." Otonashi said, looking over his shoulder.

"It's something you get good at if you actually sat down and did it." Jeimi said. "Nearly everything is like that."

Jeimi then sat down and pressed a few buttons and was off. Otonashi was not ready and was sent flying to the back of the ship, holding onto a metal bar in order so he dosen't fly out the door. Jeimi only had his eyes in front of him and was paying attention to nothing else around. He was concentrated. A few seconds after that craziness, Otonashi regained his focus, and his footing. He then walked up to the panel and was about to complain when something caught his eye, the sight outside the window. A dark, jet black area surrounded by multiple shining silver stars and to his right, a beautiful glowing blue and green planet. Just infront of the shining planet was a cluster of spaceships, each docking ships similar to the one he was currently in. Otonashi read about places like these in books, myths, stories! But never in his life, would he see a place like this.

"Woah... Where are we?" Otonashi questioned in astonishment.

"We're right outside of Kibo's athmosphere, my friend." Jeimi said, turning his head towards him. "This is where I live."

"Wow... It's amazing!" Otonashi shockingly spoke.

"It's bland when you get used to it. To me it's nothing special but, to you, it's beautiful." Jeimi said, leaning back in his seat. "Guess perspective is everything when describing things, huh?"

"Woah, what is that? Infront of Kibo." Otonashi said, pointing out the cluster of ships infront of them.

"Those are the RDF's main space hub, to track down Dark Forces." Jeimi said, his elbows on the panel. "Most of everything in Kibo's defense is done here. This is where you and your friends will be staying."

"Are we going to live there?" Otonashi said, pointing out the middle ship.

"No, the one left to it is. There are five different ships. The one on the far right is for food. The one on the far left is for water. The one on the right to the central ship is the comfort supplier. And the one in the middle is for oxygen because, let's be real here Otonashi, we're humans to." Jeimi said pointing out each one as he said it.

"Wow, that's impressive." Otonashi said, slowly nodding his head in approval.

Jeimi leaned back at looked at his wrist. His face flushed of color and fear. "Oh christ..."

"Otonashi, strap in! We're going for a ride!" Jeimi said sternly, grabbing the controller.

"What's happening, Jeimi?" Otonashi said, buckling his seatbelt.

"I'm 10 minutes late for a speech I have to give to everyone. Let's move!" Jeimi said, just about to move.

"Wait... W..." Otonashi was cut off short as they sped along to the ship. All of Otonashi focus was gone at this point as his eyes were fixated on the colors in front of him. He saw pink, purples, blues, black all fly past him in a blink of an eye. The force behind it was so strong, he even struggled to breath. When he regained his senses, he was a silver metallic room. It was a hanger filled with people in white coats and more of these ships. He noticed Jeimi was gone but when he looked in the top corner. Jeimi sprinted through the door and into another. Otonashi was about to say something until he noticed a note on the panel. It was basically chicken scratch except one piece at the end.

"Go to the room on your right when you exit the ship and get your own space, I saved it for you. Sincerely, Jeimi."

Otonashi didn't know how to feel about it. He was flattered but curious. He got out of the ship and landed on the ground. He looked around and noticed a single open black door opened. It was to his right, so he walked through it. He entered a blacked out room, he could barely see a thing. He looked around for a place to stand until lights lit up the room. A blue light suddenly lit the room, revealing a sea of people who appeared out of nowhere. To him, he couldn't recognize a single face that he knew. A sea of chatter flooded the place to a point where nothing but noise could only be heard. But it was broken from a louder voice.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Jeimi spoke into a microphone, standing tall on a podium. Otonashi managed to spot him out on the stage with two people beside him. One, a man with blonde hair but was extremely skinny and two, a small but attractive girl. Otonashi looked up and indulged himself into the speech.

"Now, you may be asking yourself why am I here? Well, the reason why is because we need people like you. You see, our planet, Kibo, is under great threat right now by a evil force simply known as The Dark Forces. Now, you may think what part do you play in this situation. Well, for you, we need people like you to save our people. As you may see, you will be needed to help protect our planet. We call people like you "The Promises." Each of you have a thing called "A Rebellious Ability." This is bascially an essence if you can say which ye posses that improves your fighting ability. Although you may not appear strong, you are a great weapon wielder or fighter. You may also possess a great strategy mind, which means you will sort out tactics. So, each of you is needed essentially to do your bit in fighting for us. So, that's about all I have to say. So, if you could, please step outside the door and get ready to be scanned for bio testing.

Suddenly, a loud extinguishing sound went off and the door behind them opened. One by one, directed by army men and women, they all lined up on a conveyer belt and move one at a time. It then began it's readings

Name: Eren Yeager/ Birth Date: March 30th 2008(Known Date, Note by Dr. Richard Lemings Wayne)/Sex: Male/ Height: 5'5/ Weight: 138 Pounds/ Rebellious Ability: Quick Wielding Weapons

Name: Mikasa Ackerman/ Birth Date: Febuary 10th 2008/ Sex: Female/ Height: 5'5/ Weight: 150 Pounds/ Rebellious Ability: Fast and Strong

Name: Armin Arlert/ Birth Date: November 3rd 2009/ Sex: Male/ Height: 5'3/ Weight: 121 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Fast and Tactician

Name: Kirigaya Kazuto/ Birth Date: October 7th 2008/ Sex: Male/ Height: 5'6/ Weight: 130 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Extremely Powerful

Name: Yuki Asuna/ Birth Date: September 30th 2007/ Sex: Female/ Height: 5'5/ Weight: 121 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Quick and Agile

Name: Sora Seiren/ Birth Date: Febuary 20th 2006/ Sex: Male/ Height: 5'8/ Weight: 147 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Amazing Tactician

Name: Shiro Seiren/ Birth Date: March 26th 2013/ Sex:Female/ Height: 4'9/ Weight: 108 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Amazing Tactician

Name: Stephanie Dora/ Birth Date: June 7th 2006/ Sex: Female/ Height: 5'2/ Weight: 120 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Great Tactician

Name: Ken Kaneki/ Birth Date: December 20th 2006/ Sex: Male/ Height: 5'5/ Weight: 128 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Great Fighter

Name: Touka Kirishima/ Birth Date: July 1st 2006/ Sex: Female/ Height: 5'2/ Weight: 100 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Agile and Fast Attacker

Name: Tsukiyama Shuu/ Birth Date: March 3rd 2003/ Sex: Male/ Height: 5'9/ Weight: 157 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Powerful Attacker

Name: Yuuta Togashi/ Birth Date: February 2nd 2008/ Sex: Male/ Height: 5'7/ Weight: 132 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Talented Fighter

Name: Rikka Takanashi/ Birth Date: July 26th 2008/ Sex: Female/ Height: 4'11/ Weight: 104 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Talented and Experienced Fighter

Name: Makoto Naegi/ Birth Date: Febuary 5th/ Sex: Male/ Height: 5'3/ Weight: 114 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Good Tactician

Name: Sayaka Maizono/ Birth Date: July 7th/ Sex: Female/ Height: 5'5/ Weight: 108 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: GreatTactician

Name: Monobear/ Birth Date:?/ Sex: Male?/ Height: 2'0/ Weight: 3 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability:? (not sure about this one, Note By Dr. Uta Simul)

Name: Yuri Nakamura/ Birth Date: April 3rd 2008/ Sex: Female/ Height: 5'2/ Weight: 105 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Strategic and Good Weaponswoman

Name: Kanade Tachibana/ Birth Date: January 9th 2008/ Sex: Female/ Height: 4'11/ Weight: 107 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Great Weaponswoman

Name: Yuzuru Otonashi/ Birth Date: July 23rd 2008/ Sex: Male/ Height: 5'7/ Weight 142 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Great Weaponsman and Tactician

Name: Neptune (Purple Heart)/ Birth Date: ?/ Sex: Female/ Height: 4'7/5'3/ Weight: 84 Pounds/106 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Strong and Weaponswoman

Name: Blanc (White Heart)/ Birth Date: ?/ Sex: Female/ Height: 4'6/4'8/ Weight: 79 Pounds/ Rebelious Abilty: Great Strength

Name: Noire (Black Heart)/ Birth Date: ?/ Sex: Female/ Height: 5'2/ Weight: 134/ 100 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Strong And Talented Fighter

Name: Vert (Green Heart)/ Birth Date: ?/ Sex: Female/ Height: 5'3/5'5/ Weight: 105 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Strong and Enduring

Name: Sorey Elysia/ Birth Date: January 15th 2007/ Sex: Make/ Height: 5'9/ Weight: 144 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Talented Fighter

Name: Mikleo Elysia/ Birth Date: ? (These humans... Note by Dr. I.P. Fuego)/ Sex: Male/ Height: 5'5/ Weight: 138 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Talented Weaponsman

Name: Yaboku (Yato) Kami? (Who's messing with the papers? Note By General Jeimi Mafi)/ Sex: Male/ Height: 5'7/ Weight: 140 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Great Fighter

Name: Yukine Sekki/ Sex: Male/ Height: 5'1/ Weight: 109 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Regalia (Requested by Jeimi to do further research into Regalia's. Note By Dr. Richard Lemings Wayne)

Name: Hiyori Iki/ Sex: Female/ Height: 5'4/ Weight: 110 Pounds/ Rebelious Ability: Smart and Good Fighter

The machience then stopped turning off to the sound of a announcement. A person on the other end requested them to move foward, leading them to another door that opened to a city like civilasation. Now it had begun, Project Special 2 had begun.


	4. Chapter 4: Integration

Yoitowauri No Ma No Tatakai Chapter 4: Integration

The next morning, Kirito woke up hoping this was all a dream. Unfortunately, it was as real as it got. He was greeted by the sight of new people he hasn't seen before around a dorm room. He felt tired, but scared, so he tried to move up, until a voice sent a chill down his spine.

"So you're awake, huh?"

He stopped for a moment, holding for dear life. He turned around slowly to be sort of relieved to see that it's wasn't anything monstrous, just another human.

"I knew I wasn't the only one with worry."

Kirito looked at this guy. He sat down on his bed, hunching over, looking at Kiritos face. He had hair so white it almost matched his skin. He was also emotionless, his face never changing with a blank stare. He had bruises and cuts all over him and his clothes were ripped and torn. His fingernails were also jet black.

"Uh... Hi." Kirito said softly but in fear

"So, what's your name?" The guy said, tilting his head to the right.

"My name is Kirito, what's yours?" Kirito said, a lot calmer.

"Ken Kaneki. Are you the famous gamer Kirito?" Kaneki said, turning his head back.

"What? Famous?" Kirito said, looking at him as he also sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you be?" Kaneki said, lifting himself up. "You beat two games that were deemed unbeatable and you've saved over 1'000 lives."

Kirito was a bit taken aback by this. Yes, he did save a lot of lives, but 1'000? Kirito felt proud of himself and relaxed. He smiled a bit and steadied himself on the bed. "Well, I'm glad I did something good."

"Good? It was amazing thing you did.' Kaneki said a little sternly leaning foward, offering a hand shake. Kirito accepted and smiled. So did the emotionless Kaneki.

"So, where are we?" Kirito said, looking around at the silver room they were in.

"From what I know, we're in a place called Kibo protecting the people of it. We're supposed to be the main heroes of this story." Kaneki said, leaning to him. "I don't know who's idea this was and when we're going back, so I think we'll just wait it out until they let us out."

"Why not just leave, we're able to, right?" Kirito questioned, obviously without any knowledge of this place.

Kaneki stood up and walked to the window and opened it, pointing to the space around them. "We'll swim a good few million light years back to Earth holding our breaths without food or water. Kibo is not our next door neighbor. From what I gathered, we're a galaxy called the Hoag's Object. It's very complex about science but I think someone here might know."

"And indeed I do." Another voice spoke at the door. The two of them turned around in shock, but were then we relieved with their sight. It was a man they saw helping them last night. He wore a white lab coat and black, polished shoes. He had black glasses and was quite small, around 5'4, but he looks at least 30 years old. He held two binders in his left arm.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you? Who are you?" Kaneki questioned, standing beside Kirito, crossing his arms.

"Oh, apologies. I forgot to introduce myself." He said, pushing up his glasses. "My name is Dr. Richard Lemings Wayne, or Ricky for short. I helped the people in the office evaluate your reports. They're all in these binders. I've come here to take two of the people in your dorm. Do you happen to know where "Yukine Sekki" and "Monobear" could be?"

They both shook their heads. Richard had a prancing around before taking two beds, one with a teddy bear, one half white, one half black and a blond, young boy.

"We need them for research. And I know you have a couple of questions on where you are or who we are." Ricky said "So, I'll answer them. You see, Kibo is a planet approximately 600 million light years away from Earth. We've been working on establishing a connection with the planet for a good few years now until me and my colleagues found not only a receiver to contact the people of Kibo on Earth, but a time controller. We've been under great threat by these dark forces so we have emigrated over 200 Billion people across different galaxies and planets, hoping to keep our life cycle going. Aproximately 1 Billion people from Kibo live on Earth. This is why we need to have a receiver set up, to send reinforcements in case of an emergency. You do know about a baby boom right? When a sudden growth of babies happens in an area. Well, it wasn't nessecarily babies that were being born, it was the addition of people from Kibo that either were families already or being newborn. Who knows? Maybe a close relative of yours may have originated from Kibo? Also, don't worry too much about time. Remember that time controller I was talking about earlier. Well, it's still in Alpha but we've managed to slow down time by every 1 month in Kibo time to equal 1 day Earth time. Pretty neat, huh? Well, we're also conducting experiments to make artificial shape-shifting weapons like Mr. Yukine here. They're called regalias and only work if a god wields one. To put it simply, they're practically ghosts gone weapons. Except, we want to minus the ghost part and make robots that do that. Just imagine, your favorite Rubix Cube becoming a Pistol whenever you need to defend yourself. From what I've gathered, your world doesn't have many medical advances, suffering small diseases to us like cancer and paralysis. We've made these advances many years ago we give free treatments because we're not struggling for gathering supplies. Anyway, I think I've got to go, your going to be tested in training to see what we need to improve later day. It's been a pleasure talking with you, Kaneki and Kirito. I hope we get to know each other. Oh, and another thing before I leave, be careful with the people who are training you today. Their split personalities but can be very dangerous. The younger one, and surprisingly the taller one, is a brass, egotistic guy but can be demotivated very easily, so be nice to him unless you want to deal with the brother. He's lazy, but can pack one hell of a punch. So, all and all, be nice to them and let them do what they do, OK? See you around."

He then dragged the trolleys containing Yukine and Monobear away. The faint noise of wheels on a floor could be heard in the distance. They both decided to rest before the day but the sound of metal clashing together could be heard. It got closer and closer before the noise could be heard outside their room. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Gooooooood Mooooorning Specials!" A loud and proud voice proclaimed. They turned around to see who it was. It was the people they were warned about this morning. The taller one wore a bright red scarf, a white army uniform with many medals on his left breast and black boots. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was at least a little bit taller than Tsukiyama. Beside him to his right was his brother. He wore casual clothes, a blue hoodie and white shirt with black shorts. He had a smile on his face with his black hair and blue eyes as well. He wore white trainers and was around the height of Kirito. The taller one then began to clatter two metal pans together in music. There was suddenly a loud groan erupting in the room and the room beside theirs. The taller then began to dance around the room. Kaneki chuckled at this sight. He and Kirito stood up to be greeted with even more new faces, loads more. They each walked in pairs of 3. Kirito had met up with even more new people. One, with dark red hair and was tall and another, was a little bit shorter than him.

"So, what's your guys names?" Kirito said, looking up at them.

They both looked down at them as one looked in curiosity, one looked in awe.

"Are you Kirito? Black Swordsman? Sword Art Online defeater?" The guy with the red hair said, looking down at Kirito.

"Yes, I am." Kirito spoke, nodding his head.

"Oh god, it is you!" The guy said, turning to Kirito, getting into his personal space while not knowing he's flustered.

"Yeah, I'm famous, I know, but what's your name?" Kirito said, taking a step back.

"Oh, I'm Sora, one half of the famous MMO Players, Blank!" Sora said, broadening himself.

"Blank, huh?" Kirito wondered. "I've heard how great you were."

"Well, isn't that swell?" The other guy said looking over. Kirito and Sora looked up at him.

"What's your name?" Kirito asked, looking at him.

"Sorey. It's nice to meet you." Sorey said, smiling.

"Well, has anyone else came with yous?" Kirito asked, looking ahead.

"Yes, my sister Shiro and my Dear Stephanie, just look for a girl with blue hair and another with red." Sora spoke.

"And my friend Mikleo. He's with me." Sorey said. "Just look for a boy with light blue hair. Have you came with anyone Kirito?"

"I think Asuna, my girlfriend is here." Kirito said, trying to look to scan the crowds.

"The Asuna?! The Knight of the Blood oath leader?!" Sora spoke in astonishment. "Wow! This is a great day!"

"Yeah..." Kirito said, a little bit in worry. The rest of the way to the training room was filled with a bit of silence and small talk about hobbies and likes. They soon were lead into an blue aerobics gym where they all formed a line. Suddenly, the two people from earlier lined up at the top.

"Hello Specials! Me and my brother today will be doing some tests for you. For you information, I am Anadale! The great and tall, but younger, brother! Then there is my lazy excuse of a brother, Helvin. He's lazy and boring so he's not to fun."

"Heya." Helvin said, doing a salute signature with two of his fingers.

"So, the tests today will consist of 5 main components, strength, agility, cardio, speed and reflexes. These will determine where you will be in our team in the battle. We will begin in a couple of minutes, so ready yourselves! Good luck everybody!"

A few minutes after, the tests begun. The first one, was a dummy that calculated the force of something hitting it. They were needed to hit the dummy 10 times with full strength. The stats came very evenly but the third place went to Kirito, second was Blanc and first was Kaneki. Next up was the agility course, testing them by doing a test where they were clocked how fast they could complete an obstacle course containing cliffs to climb, gaps to jump, anything really. The results came in as Yato was third, Asuna was second and Mikasa was first. Next up was the cardio test. In this test, they had to drag two full trashbags of cement from one marked area to another. The result then came back with Tsukiyama in third, Mikasa in second and Mikleo in first. Next was the speed test a racing course while carrying a backpack of weapons on their back. Third was Kaneki, second was Asuna and first was Kirito. Last but not least was the relfexes challenge. In this one, Helvin and Anadale would throw tennis balls at people and see how many they can dodge without being hit. Sorey was third, Kirito was second and first was Kaneki. They then took a break before being called back in for the results.

"Well, the tests have came in. We do need to do some alterations to the final squad sooo... Sh... She... Shero, S... Sow... Sowah? Brother, I can't read their names! Read them, please!" Anadale exclaimed, handing the paper to Helvin.

"Ok, so Shiro, Sora, Stephanie, Naegi, Sayaka, come with me." Helvin said, leading them to another room.

"Very well, everyone else, follow me! Your training starts today with the Grand Anadale!" Anadale proclaimed, his finger wagging high over a sea of encouragement

"Agh, damn it Sora and Shiro, you left me behind!" Stephanie thought as she ran down the darkened hallway, oblivious to her surroundings. "Why now of all times that I need them! Wait until I find them!"

She kept rambling to herself, slowly making her way down the hallway. She came to a set of giant oak wooden doors. She pushed it open, hoping for the best although, she was caught off guard.

She was greeted with a poorly lit room, only the light of candles surrounding her. A single, untouched white altar also laid in front of her with multiple benches opposite of it. She was also entranced by the sound of the music playing. She slowly walked around the altar to see a man using an organ. He sported an odd, but charming purple hairstyle. He wore a purple suit with flowery patterns on it with a red shirt on him as well. She was taken aback from this sight as it seemed so out of place for such a morbid place like this. A few minutes later, the organ slowly faded out. The man then arose and said.

"Funny, I... never thought you would listen."

She kept her posture, trying to look not scared from him but she was slowly moving back however. She then finally mustered the courage to say something.

"Are you ap... apart of the Special?"

"Why, dear..." He said, flicking his head and hair behind him. "I thought you would never ask."

She seemed a little bit more relaxed, approaching him slowly, her hands close to her chest.

"So, you must be the dear Stephanie Dora I've heard about." Tsukiyama said, up righting himself.

"How... How do you..?" Stephanie questioned in disbelief, looking at him astonished

"Your good friends Sora and Shiro helped with that." Tsukiyama said, looking into her eyes. "You see, Stephanie, I already knew who you really are. I've been born with a weird but useful flaw. Almost like an animal, I have a nose for scents. So, I've gathered your scent, the sweet scent of innocence and worry. You've been through things we shouldn't know about. I can tell that. Something seems to be wrong just from your scent. What is it?"

Stephanie was now fully in shocked, she didn't know he could know this much information from a scent, but, it must be true because Sora and Shiro wouldn't say this to him, would they? She was now curious about him and decided to tell him what happened.

"Well, I was originally the heir to the throne in my kingdom of Elkia, until Sora and Shiro came along. You see, in my world, its rules are determined by games. The proposistion and opposistion must give equal based prizes to who won. I lost to an Elfian person who took over my kingdom until they arrived. They were very helpful in getting the kingdom back just we had one problem, they wouldn't give it back, and instead, ruled my kingdom. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the position I'm in at the moment, just... it feels weird, so out of place. I'm also forced to be in love with Sora due to a pledge I have to uphold. At the moment, I don't know how to feel... At some points, he's the man of my dreams but then again, he treats me like a punching back and shows no real affection for me. I'm not sure about him, I've only known him for so long. He's... unpredictable. I want someone who I know and I get, that's the person I would like to be with."

Tsukiyama was... impressed she opened up her true feelings. He took a step back and sincerely smiled. "Well, you're a very honest person are you? Well, I've my own problems. You see, despite being born into a wealthy family, I have mental problems. I tend to have over-obsessive obsessions. I pound on something that I like and don't let it go. It tends to give me a negative outlook from other people. Its been a great burden for myself. I'm... disappointed I was born like that. Its led me into situations I'd preferably forget about. I'm not perfect. No one is built to be the perfect one. I've learned that from many people. It's easy to spot flaws of people, but, we don't criticize them, do we? Well, some people do... but, what importance do they have? If they laugh at your flaws, laugh at theirs, you're not going to die. People look down on me even though I rank above them and it's all because of a psychological problem. What goal are you trying to achieve to make fun of a problem that's unsolvable? Why do people go out of their way to poke fun at people? It's easier to smile than it is to scream, so why force yourself? My grandfather told me those words when I was younger and the reason I'm not a nervous wreck is because I follow those words. I'm happy I still follow them today."

Tsukiyama head hung low during that conversation, obviously as a symbol of doubt. The two stood there in silence, both looking away from each other. A sudden shout rang across the almost empty chapel.

"Steph! Where are you?" Sora shouted, looking around his hands around his mouth to make his shouts louder.

"Ah, Miseour Sora. She's here." Tsukiyama spoke with a proud and loud voice.

Sora and Shiro both emerged from a large wooden doors to see them both, standing on the altar beside an organ. They walked over to them and went in front of them.

"Thanks, Tsukiyama. We've probably wouldn't of found her if it wasn't for you." Sora spoke, letting out a sigh of relief.

"No problem, miseour. I'm happy to be at your acquaintance." Tsukiyama said, slightly bowing.

"Hey, Steph, tell us next time when your going to go missing." Sora jokingly said, his hands on his hips.

Stephanie pouted and crossed her arms in annoyance. Tsukiyama giggled at this jester. A few seconds later, the three of them walked out. Tsukiyama waved at them, wishing them well. The door slammed shut and Tsukiyama turned back around to the organ and sat down.

"That aroma... It's amazing. I want it!' Tsukiyama thought, clenching his hands into fists. "But... I should be careful, I don't want to give a weird vibe, or disappoint Sora."

Tsukiyama sat their for a few mintues, looking at the keys of the organ. He pondered and pondered but couldn't think of anything. What was he to do to get Stephanie in his grasp from Sora?

"Hard man at work, Jeowsh?" Jeimi jokingly said, looking up from his phone.

"Shut up, you can't say much." Jeowsh said, flicking his blonde fringe behind him carrying stacks of papers in his hand. "You're a general in this army and your doing crap all!"

Jeimi chuckled, looking back at his phone texting, spinning around in his chair. "Alright, bonehead, I'll start trying." He then spun in his chair and checked the cabinets beside his computer. He took a particular file out and searched through it.

"So... you sure this is the right guy?" Jeowsh said, leaning against Jeimi's chair. His blue eyes relfecting of the glare of Jeimi's computer.

"Yep." Jeimi said, looking through the file. "DNA and CCTV scans all link this guy to being the causes of the ship crashing."

"Really? He doesn't look even similar to a person from the dark forces." Jeowsh said, tilting his head to the side.

"That's because he isn't." Jeimi said, turning his face to face Jeowsh. Jeowsh was a bit taken a back at what he said. "Well, not neccesarily. You see, he is working for them. But, he's not a genetic warrior for them. Obviously trying to mimic what we've done with the Specials."

"Huh, Interesting." Jeowsh said, a pen and a clipboard with paper in his hands. "Alright, I need some personal information. Name?"

"Yuutaiti Fueguchi." Jeimi said sternly, reading off the list.

"Birth Date?" Jeowsh said, concentrating on his writing.

"January 29th 2009."

"Gender?"

"Male."

"Height and weight?"

"5'5, 109 Pounds."

"Medical Conditions?"

"No known ones."

"Any relations to the Specials?"

"Brother of an acquaintance of Touka Kirishima, Ken Kaneki and Tsukiyama Shuu."

"Any different race/races?"

"Ghoul. Similar to Ken Kaneki."

"Any particular traits?"

"Murderous, strong, dual-kagune, wears mask which appears to be pentagons and squares on it."

"Appearance?"

"Brown hair, red eyes, mostly wears torn apart ragedy black t-shirt and ripped jeans. The passport photos of him have been printed out. Attach them to the sheet."

Jeowsh jotted these notes very fastly, not taking his eyes of the paper once until it was finished. He then took the pictures and attached them onto the clipboard. He stored it away into his trolley he brought with him.

"Well, I think that's about everything as far as I know. Any other reports on Strawman?"

"Yeah. We've probably found out our reason he's working for the Dark Forces." Jeimi said, opening up windows of information about the person. "Turns out he's something called 'beater hungry'."

"Beater hungry? 'The hell is that?" Jeowsh questioned, turning to Jeimi sitting there.

"Well, a beater is the term given to the beta tester who abused their knowledge of the game Sword Art Online in the way of making themselves powerful. Surprisingly, he wasn't actually a beta tester, so he established a group which sent out information to the players of SAO. Unfortunately, he had better intentions to make it bad. When someone is beater hungry, he abuses the information he's learned but he's not a beta tester. He's became a sort of cult leader. His rule was if someone didn't give him useful information, they would be executed, regardless of what they did. Supposedly, he killed over 800 people in a year." Jeimi said, reciting his knowledge.

"Disgusting..." Jeowsh said, looking away to his trolley, getting ready to leave, putting folders and sheets of paper in his trolley.

"Yeah, and Jeowsh, before you leave, tell the Specials to be ready in the morning, I want to train them in the morning." Jeimi said, leaning his head backwards

Jeowsh nodded and walked out of the room. Jeimi sat their for a bit, wondering how this could've been someone from the dark forces. He pondered for a while, wondering about it.


End file.
